All riveted joints of aircraft plankings are usually provided with a seal. Seals are furthermore provided on all joints in the region of the cabin pressure dome, the pressurized floor, the pressure bulkheads as well as the connections between the support bars and the frames. In order to produce such a joint, a sufficiently viscous sealant is applied or laid on, for example, on the joining surface of a first component. Subsequently, a second component to be joined with the first component is placed on the joining surface of the first component with its joining surface and, if so required, aligned and fixed with the aid of additional fixing means. Bores are ultimately produced in the region of the joining surfaces and the components are respectively riveted or screwed together.
However, the sealant is subjected to substantial compressive loads during the riveting or screwing process such that the sealant is partially or even entirely displaced in the region around the bore edges. This means that a damping sealant is no longer present between the joined components in these zones. On the contrary, the joining surfaces of the components rather rub against one another in an unprotected fashion, thereby possibly leading to certain phenomena such as fretting corrosion and premature crack initiation (fatigue symptoms) on the bore edges. Through this, the durability of the joint may be reduced.